jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Aviary (chapter)
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Search |next = Tyrannosaur (chapter) }} In the chapter Aviary Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children have a skirmish with the residents of the Jurassic Park Aviary. Plot John Arnold calls Dr. Ian Malcolm expressing his puzzlement for why he cannot detect Rexy nor Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children. Dr. Ian Malcolm replies saying that the reason Arnold has not detected any of the people and the animal is because the motion sensors only have a 92% range. He further believes that Dr. Grant and the kids could be in the Jungle River Cruise, though he soon becomes concerned with this belief when John Arnold tells him about how dangerous the Jurassic Park Aviary, the only way of getting to the civilized areas of Jurassic Park, is. Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children reach Pteratops Lodge, but after seeing how unfinished it is, they decide to return to their boat. As they walk back, they soon see the aviary's inhabitants, Cearadactylus, and are astonished by the pterosaurs. However, this astonishment soon fades away when the Cearadactylus begins to attack them. They duct multiple times, evading most of the attacks from the pterosaurs. Dr. Alan Grant nearly runs but stops when a Cearadactylus grabs Lex Murphy with its hind legs, constantly pecking at her. With no other way of saving her, Dr. Grant tackles the pterosaur allowing her to escape. After he realizes the Cearadactylus the pterosaurs then decide to stop attacking. He learns that they took Lex's baseball glove and are apparently satisfied with it. With the pterosaurs away the group finally returns to their raft and depart from the aviary. While they go down the river Tim Murphy and Dr. Grant discuss how the dinosaurs could be breeding, but their discussion abruptly ends when Rexy lunges at them from the jungle, causing Dr. Grant to move the raft to the other side of the bank, though she cannot get through the thick foliage. She moves throughout the bank, trying to break the thick foliage before going north after attack proves unsuccessful. Dr. Alan Grant then returns the raft to the side of the bank he was originally on and stops it when he hears the hooting of an animal. In the Safari Lodge Dr. Ian Malcolm tells Ellie Sattler to prepare for another system outage. He also tells her his thoughts on the current state of science and how he feels there needs to be a change. Back at the Jungle River Cruise Dr. Alan Grant discovers that the sounds are coming from a pair of Dilophosaurus that are drinking from the river close to them. While he observes the Dilophosaurs he discovers that they are a performing a mating ritual. They at first have no means of bypassing the Dilophosaurs, but when Rexy enters near the Dilophosaurs' area they manage to duck under the raft as it drifts down the river as the theropod couple is distracted.